The present invention relates to a water pipe for smoking a cigarette.
It has long been warned that smoking is detrimental to health. Various instruments have been proposed to remove any harmful substances such as nicotine contained in the smoke of tobacco. The inventor proposed a water pipe in Japanese patent application No. 47-66797 (publication No. 49-49597). FIG. 4 shows the prior art water pipe which comprises a bowl 1 closed at its top and bottom and a stem 2 extending horizontally. The bowl 1 is formed with a hole 6 tapered at the inner end portion to receive a cigarette. The hole 6 is formed in its inner wall with a plurality of axial grooves 5 tapering off. A first tube 10 for passage of smoke is attached to the end of the hole 6 so as to extend downwardly through a hole 11 in a funnel-shaped wall 9 formed on the tubular member 3 into a water reservoir 8 formed in the center of the cap 4. A second tube 13 is fixed in the inner end of the bowl 1 so as to extend downwardly into a room 14 above the funnel-shaped wall 9. The tube 13 communicates the room 14 with a smoke passage 7 extending through the stem 2. The tube 13 has an oblique end disposed adjacent to the upper surface of the funnel-shaped wall 9.
The conventional pipe is capable of removing harmful substances contained in the smoke by means of water contained in the pipe. However, when the pipe is laid down or turned upside down, water is liable to flow through the first tube 10 into the hole 6 for a cigarette. Since the water contains nicotine, it makes unsanitary the water pipe and gives discomfort to the smoker. Also, nicotine is liable to collect in the first tube 10, preventing smooth passage of smoke.